The control of bleeding during and after surgery is important to the success of the procedure. The control of blood loss is of particular concern if the surgical procedure is performed directly upon or involves the patient's arteries and veins. Well over one million surgical procedures are performed annually which involve the insertion and removal of catheters into and from arteries and veins. Accordingly, these types of vasculature procedures represent a significant amount of surgery in which the control of bleeding is of particular concern.
Typically, the insertion of a catheter creates a puncture through the vessel wall and upon removal the catheter leaves a puncture opening through which blood may escape and leak into the surrounding tissues. Therefore, unless the puncture site is closed clinical complications may result leading to increased hospital stays with the associated costs. To address this concern, medical personnel are required to provide constant and continuing care to a patient who has undergone a procedure involving an arterial or venous puncture to insure that post-operative bleeding is controlled.
Surgical bleeding concerns can be exacerbated by the administration of a blood thinning agent, such as heparin, to the patient prior to a catheterization procedure. Since the control of bleeding in anti-coagulated patients is much more difficult to control, stemming blood flow in these patients can be troublesome. A common method of healing the puncture to the vessel is to maintain external pressure over the vessel until the puncture seals by natural clot formation processes. This method of puncture closure typically takes about thirty to ninety minutes, with the length of time usually being greater if the patient is hypertensive or anti-coagulated.
Furthermore, it should be appreciated that utilizing pressure, such as human hand pressure, to control bleeding suffers from several drawbacks regardless of whether the patient is hypertensive or anti-coagulated. In particular, when human hand pressure is utilized, it can be uncomfortable for the patient, can result in excessive restriction or interruption of blood flow, and can use costly professional time on the part of the hospital staff. Other pressure techniques, such as pressure bandages, sandbags, or clamps require the patient to remain motionless for an extended period of time and the patient must be closely monitored to ensure the effectiveness of these techniques.
Other devices have been disclosed which plug or otherwise provide an obstruction in the area of the puncture (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,568 and 4,890,612) wherein a collagen plug is disposed in the blood vessel opening. When the plug is exposed to body fluids, it swells to block the wound in the vessel wall. A potential problem with plugs introduced into the vessel is that particles may break off and float downstream to a point where they may lodge in a smaller vessel, causing an infarct to occur. Another potential problem with collagen plugs is that there is the potential for the inadvertent insertion of the collagen plug into the lumen of the blood vessel which is hazardous to the patient. Collagen plugs also can act as a site for platelet aggregation, and, therefore, can cause intraluminal deposition of occlusive material creating the possibility of a thrombosis at the puncture sight. Other plug-like devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,393, 5,370,660 and 5,411,520.
Accordingly, there is a need for surgical techniques suitable for sealing punctures in a tubular tissue structure or in the punctured wall of a body cavity, such as a heart chamber, or a body cavity of another organ. Such techniques require rapid, safe, and effective sealing of the puncture. It would also be useful to close the puncture without disposing any occlusive material into the vessel or body cavity, and without introducing infectious organisms into the patient's circulatory system.
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for sealing punctured tubular tissue structures, including arteries and veins, such as punctures which occur during diagnostic and interventional vascular and peripheral catheterizations, or for sealing a puncture in the wall of a body cavity. More specifically, the apparatus and method of the present disclosure employ submucosal tissue or another extracellular matrix-derived tissue or a synthetic bioabsorbable material to seal punctures in tubular tissue structures, such as blood vessels, or in the wall of a body cavity. The submucosal tissue or other extracellular matrix-derived tissue is capable of inducing tissue remodeling at the site of implantation by supporting the growth of connective tissue in vivo, and has the added feature of being tear-resistant so that occlusive material is not introduced into the patient's circulatory system. Also, submucosal tissue or another extracellular matrix-derived tissue has the feature of being resistant to infection, thereby reducing the chances that the procedure will result in systemic infection of the patient.
In one embodiment, a method of sealing a puncture site in a wall of a blood vessel is provided comprising: providing an elongated element having an outer wall and defining a lumen therein, the outer wall of the elongated element having a hole therein providing access to the lumen; and releasably attaching a bioabsorbable member to the elongated element by inserting the bioabsorbable member into the hole in the wall of the elongated element such that a first portion of the bioabsorbable member is outside of the lumen and a second portion of the bioabsorbable member is within the lumen of the elongated element; wherein the releasable attachment of the bioabsorbable member to the elongated element provides that advancing the elongated element in the anatomy causes the second portion of the bioabsorbable member to evacuate the lumen of the elongated element.
In another embodiment a tissue graft for sealing a puncture site in the wall of a tubular tissue structure or in the wall of a body cavity of an anatomy is provided. The tissue graft comprising a first portion including a hollow tube of bioabsorbable material, the first portion being sized and shaped to abut an exterior of the wall of the tubular tissue structure and/or body cavity to prevent entry of the first portion into the tubular tissue structure or body cavity, and a second portion sized and shaped differently than the first portion, the second portion being flat and sized to enter the tubular tissue structure or body cavity at the puncture site.
In an alternate embodiment a kit is provided including: a needle; a guide wire; an elongated element having an access port disposed in a wall of the elongated element, and a bioabsorbable member. The bioabsorbable member includes: a first portion including a hollow tube of bioabsorbable material, and a second portion sized and shaped differently than the first portion, the second portion passing through the access port.